narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Connecting Hearts
Synopsis Naruto continues his coordination training with Gamatatsu while Gamakichi and Jiraiya observe. After a few hours, he nearly passes out, and is offered a popsicle by Jiraiya. Jiraiya tells him that everyone he has met so far is aware of how strong he is training, and that the mystery is how he keeps it up. Naruto states that he doesn't like to give up and the thought of what Sasuke would think drives him to continue his training; he then passes out on Jiraiya's back. Jiraiya soon gets a message from a bird regarding the Akatsuki and immediately sets off, although not before asking the two toad brothers to continue to help with Naruto's training and to escort him back to Konoha. Back in her office, Tsunade observes the crystal and gives it to Shizune to analyse, as per Kakashi's instructions. On their walk back, Yūkimaru notices the view from the valley and spots Naruto walking down below. However, he continues to walk when Kabuto reminds him that Orochimaru is waiting for their return. In the woods, Team 8 comes to a stop when Shino, Kiba and Akamaru are unable to pick up any enemy scents. With her Byakugan, Hinata relays that there are no enemies in their vicinity, picking up only the sight of a bat flying around. Shino senses one of his bugs and informs the group that his bug came into contact with the enemy and survived, and thus has an immunity against Crystal Release. He then plans to find that insect and selectively breed it to create a resistant army, while Kiba, Hinata and Kakashi continue to scout for their target. As they leave, they fail to notice the bat hanging upside down from a tree branch who promptly flies away. Guren's team sits in a house, waiting for Guren herself to return. One of them, Rinji, plays a game of dice with the others and notices that Gozu is sitting by himself, unwilling to play. Rinji remarks how Gozu was strong enough to survive the massacre on his own while the others formed alliances and invites him to join their team as a full-fledged member. Rinji then sets out on patrol, where he sees the bat flying above. The bat lands on his arm and uses its ultrasonic mind waves to transmit what it has seen. Knowing that there are enemies out there, Rinji orders the bat to relay a message for him. He is then approached by Gozu, who wishes to go out on patrol with him. In the woods, Kiba hears the ultrasonic frequency and likens it to the sound of a dog whistle, but is confused as neither he nor Akamaru are able to pick up a dog's scent. Naruto arrives back in the village, where he is approached by Konohamaru, who decides to show Naruto his new Sexy Technique. Realising that they are in a busy street with people looking at them, Naruto proceeds to hit Konohamaru on the head to prevent the technique. He buys a bowl of ramen for Konohamaru as an apology for hitting him and explains that there is a certain time and place for using the Sexy Technique. Naruto then summons Gamakichi and Gamatatsu to resume his training. Konohamaru is amazed at Naruto's summons and Naruto nonchalantly tells Konohamaru that he usually summons a bigger toad but that these two "little ones" will do; Gamakichi reminds Naruto that he is his father's henchman, and Naruto asks him to play it cool as he wishes to impress Konohamaru. However, Gamatatsu refuses to participate in the training unless he is given snacks, and Naruto gives Gama-chan, his purse, to Konohamaru and asks the latter to buy some snacks. After feeding the toad, Naruto asks him to use his Water Release: Water Gun technique, but is floored when he finds out that Gamatatsu cannot use Water Release. Irritated that he has trained with him for nothing, he asks Gamakichi to take his brother's place, only for Gamakichi to tell Naruto that he too cannot use Water Release. Trivia * The scene, where Naruto falls asleep, leaning on Jiraiya under a tree is a recreation of the image used as a cover for the volume 42 of the Naruto manga. Credits es:Conectando Corazones